Composting devices are known to implement a composting cycle for biologically and chemically decomposing organic material, such as food waste, into compost for use as a fertilizer and soil amendment. The composting cycle can be implemented in a composting bin by providing water, heat and aeration to the refuse, and can require a period of time for completion. Composting devices usually require a large floor space or a large volume for installation. Further, some composting devices can be a batch type device, therefore cannot be effective in producing compost in a continuous way.
To determine the fill level of a composting bin, multiple load cells detect the weight of the organic material and the weight provides an estimate of volume. Variance in the density of the refuse material can compromise the accuracy of the weight-to-volume conversion. To avoid weight drift that can further compromise the volume estimation, load cells require regular calibration to be tared.